It doesn't matter
by Coffeetaku
Summary: What happens when you have lost everything. When somebody lifted you up. And then...you lose again. / Onehot / Levihan / LevixHanji / Angst


Hey guys!

So I tried to translate one of my stories on for you. I hope it worked out :D

 **AND: If there are any mistakes, I apologize! English is not my first language. Help is always welcome! Thank you :)**

 _I do not own any of the characters or the world they live in. It is all Isayama Hachime's work. Bless this guy!_

* * *

Cold rain was pattering on the battlefield. Here and there the soldier of the survey corps could hear people's whimpering, whining and moaning. Last breaths. And the constant sound of the rain faling on the muddy ground. The trees arched over him like threatening monsters.

Levi looked around. His horse was gone. It got scared and ran off.

"Tch. Shitty horse.", he mumbled. He was alone, surrounded by the corpses of his fallen comrades. He felt like being send back in time. Back to the time when Isabel, Farlan and him came from the underground and joined the survey corps. The last day of his friends has been exactly like this one today. Back then he was there alone, surrounded by the deads. The memories was hurting him since then. He had lost everything that day.

And then she came. With her greasy hair, the glasses, a little taller than him. But her eyes were filled with determination. Courage.

He called her shitty glasses.

It didn't matter to her.

She was the first one ever talking to him, Isabel and Farlan. She was there when he lost them.

Her enthusiasm for the titans and the experiments related to them weren't much appreciated by their comrades.

It didn't matter to her.

One thing _did_ matter to her.

And this one thing, or this one person, was now standing on this horrible battle field, wet from the pouring rain. He knew it. Levi knew how she felt. She mattered to him. Even though he used to tease her or saved her from one of her "experiments", he did it because he wanted her to be happy. When she was happy, he was happy too. Because he loved this woman.

He needed to confess to her. If he found her. Their ways seperated about an hour ago. He headed eastbound, she to the western side. On their way his unit found a group of abnormals. They had no chance.

"Withdrawal!", Levi had screamed. **_(A/N: Okay I have no idea if withdrawal is the right word to use here. He commands his units to withdrawal, so in german he would say "Rückzug!"_** **Maybe somebody could help me?)**

It was too late. The titans got them one by one and crushed them between their teeths. Some soldiers could escape, but they didn't come far. The titans grabbed them and ripped them apart. It was terrible.

Levi could take two monsters down until he had to give up. Shortly after that his horse ran off and he was alone.

Where was she?

"-VI?!"

What was that?

The rain was getting less, it just drizzled lightly. Levi listened carefully.

"LEVI!"

It was her. Levi's heart jumped. She rode towards him. He could see that she was hurt. Blood was dripping down from her head to her face. But she was here.

"Hanji." He was tired and the cold has weakened him.

"Levi, are you okay? I saw the signal! At first I thought my eyes betrayed me, but it was there! God, Levi, what happened?"

The corpses, the blood. She seemed to notice it now. When she babbled, she was focused on Levi only.

"Get up, Heichou!", she smiled and offered him a hand.

"Hanji...I-"

"Come on!", she interrupted him. "We don't have time. We need to-"

It went quickly. Hanji and Levi hadn't noticed the titan. He must have been behind the trees, waiting for his chance. Another abnormal.

Levi's eyes opened wide.

"...no...", he whispered.

Hanjis bottom half slid off her horse and landed on the ground. _Thump._

Her other half was inside the titan's mouth. It gulped. It grinned down on Levi. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn it laughed about him.

It was enough. He grabbed the handles of his 3DMG and shot the anchors in the titan's flesh. Fast as hell he got above the creature, drew his swords and shot down. With only one move he slid the nape and send the lifeless body of the titan down to the ground. It steamed. It was defeated.

Levi kneeled down next to the remains of Hanjis body. Tears ran down his cheeks. He wasn't even able to see her face one last time.

Gain, he lost everything.

He lost her.

What is the point of everything, when he always loses?

It doesn't matter anymore.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry for the angst, but I needed to write my idea down.

Sorrysorrysorry :( :D

Reviews are always welcome :3


End file.
